The Search for True Love
by BubblePenguin
Summary: Rose finds herself on the Carpathia wishing she could be with Jack. What she discovers onboard the rescue ship will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again. I know I've been absent for quite a while, busy with life and such. I was extremely active on an instagram account and I wrote a fanfic for my followers. I decided to share that fanfic with all of you! It's a Jack and Rose love story and I really hope you enjoy it! Leave feedback for me! :) _

_-BubblePenguin_

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV  
**As I open my eyes and observe my surroundings, I'm confused for a second before I realize where I am and how I got here. A few hours ago, I was rescued by the one and only lifeboat that had the decency to come help those of us passengers stuck in the freezing water. I'm very thankful that I was rescued, but sadder than ever that Jack did not survive long enough to get rescued with me.

As I look around more, I notice that we are approaching a fairly large ship that has 'Carpathia' written on the side of it. A few crew members help me onto the ship, wrap blankets around me, and hand me a cup of hot tea. They direct me to go sit down and rest. But, on the way there, I notice a young, blonde-haired man that looks extremely familiar.

Could it be...? No...

"Jack?" I call out.

_Author's Note:_

_So I know this chapter is realllllyyy short, but like I said, I wrote it for instagram, so they will all be pretty short chapters because of character limits. Hopefully, it's short but sweet! Please continue reading and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm just going to continue uploading the chapters for this story if you don't mind. That way, if you decide to read it, you can go ahead and read all of it instead of me making you wait. …but I might just upload a few chapters and make you wait anyway ;) muahahaah._

_-BubblePenguin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, just this story. _

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 2**

**Rose's POV**  
He doesn't respond. I walk up to him and say again, "Jack?"

The man turns around. What I see is a very handsome face looking back at me, seeming quite baffled.

"Sorry, miss. I don't know this 'Jack' that you're looking for. My name is Robert Calvert. And who might you be?"

I look at him for a second before responding, "My name is Dawson... Rose Dawson. I'm terribly sorry for startling you like that."

"It's quite alright. It's nice to meet you, Miss Rose," he replies. He seems like a very sweet gentleman.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Calvert," I say as I turn to leave and walk to my seat.

"Wait!" I hear. I turn around. "You can call me Robert," he says as he catches up with me. "So, tell me, Rose, what's a pretty, young girl like you doing here by yourself? Don't you have family with you?" he asks.

I debate whether or not to tell him my circumstances, but I just tell him what I know, "They were on the ship with me, yes, but I don't know if they were rescued or not. I wasn't with them."

"Oh, I see," he replies, "Well, I don't think someone like you deserves to be left all alone, so would you mind if I kept you company on the journey to New York?"

I just met this man and he already wants to get to know me. Jack is all I can think about right now. He was, and always will be, the love of my life. But, I suppose it's alright to have Robert to talk to, so, I say, "I don't mind at all."

_Author's Note:_

_That was chapter 2! I hope you like it so far! Don't forget to tell me what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, fellow readers! This chapter is a little different because… it's Jack's point of view! Yay! I hope you are interested in the story and that you keep reading to find out what's going to happen!_

_-BubblePenguin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, just this story._

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 3**

**Jack's POV**  
Warmth. It's what my body needs; it's what I start to feel now. My consciousness is returning and I feel a burning sensation wash over my body. I start to crack open my eyes to figure out where the wonderful heat is coming from. My eyes stare back at the face of the sun.

Once my eyes have better adjusted, I lift my head and look around. I seem to be on some sort of island surrounded by complete ocean. I trace my memory looking for some sort of explanation as to how I ended up here. Suddenly, I remember.

The ship.

The sinking.

The door.

The freezing cold water.

Rose!

I scramble to my feet and frantically search the island, "Rose!" "Rose?" "Rose!" I yell out.

Nothing.

I decide to sit down and think of the possibilities. Maybe Rose got rescued. Maybe she didn't make it. Maybe she couldn't hold on long enough.

No. I need to only think of the first option. There's no way Rose could have died. She promised she would live for me and I trust her. I know she's out there somewhere. And I will find her. I will spend the rest of my life trying to find her if I have to.

_Author's Note:_

_Well folks, there you have it; the first sign of Jack's existence! What's going to happen next? I guess you have to read on and find out ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! I'm going to continue posting more chapters now since I have time! I know I'm posting them kind of quick, but could you please take the time to stop and leave a review for me? I would greatly appreciate it! :)_

_-BubblePenguin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, just this story._

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 4**

**Rose's POV**  
The rest of the morning and all afternoon I spent getting to know Robert. He is a first class passenger with a wealthy family back in England. He told me is coming to America to go to college in New York. He wants to study law and get a well paid job as a lawyer. I was fascinated by the way he spoke and how he seems to know exactly who he is and what he wants for his life.

He also seemed quite intrigued to get to know me. He was very curious to know who this 'Jack' was that I was searching for. I decided to tell him everything - about my past, about my mother, about Cal, and about Jack - who he is, how we met, what we did, how he saved me, and how I've never loved anyone more than I love him.

While I spoke, I could tell Robert was full of interest and understanding. He is extremely easy to talk to and I now know I can tell him anything.

But for some reason, something doesn't feel quite right. I don't think it has to do with Robert, but I feel like something is missing... like a piece of me is out there somewhere, not too far away, searching to find its way back to me.

I don't know what this feeling is or what it means, but right now, I'm just going to focus on enjoying myself spending time with Robert.

_Author's Note:_

_Dun dun dun. I think we know what she's feeling! Rose will only find out what it is if you keep reading the story. Stop and tell me what you think so far, then read on to find out more!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey-o! I'm back! Here goes chapter 5. This time we have both Rose and Jack's points of view so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, just this story._

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 5**

**Rose's POV**  
The captain informs us that it will be a two day's journey to New York. In the meantime, all of us passengers are assigned a room. The first and second class passengers have to share rooms, but since I came from first class, I get a room to myself. Dinner starts at 6:00 for everyone and right now it's 5:00.

I tell Robert I'm going to find my room and start getting ready, so he does the same. I find another luxury coming from first class is that we also get our own private bathrooms with showers. I clean up and put on a dress from the few outfits the crew of the Carpathia gave me to wear for these next two days.

On my way to the dining room, I pause. The very last thing I would ever want to see right now is standing in front of me.

Mother and Cal. 

**Jack's POV**  
After a few hours of walking around this island, I've finally gotten my bearings. I find a stick with a sharp point on the end and use it to cut off some tree bark and make firewood. I spend a few minutes rubbing two sticks together and finally light a spark. I make the fire as big as possible and send up a smoke signal.

Now I just have to wait. I pray that a ship will pass by and see my signal. Otherwise, I'll have to find another way. I know Rose is living for me, so now I must live for her.

_Author's Note:_

_Are you liking the fanfic so far? I'm really sorry that the chapters are so short, I just didn't feel the need to combine them since I wrote them short. Oh well, that means you guys can breeze through all the chapters and get to the end faster! Don't forget to write a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, lovely people. I'm back today to post more chapters of The Search for True Love. I hope you are all enjoying the story and I can't wait to hear more feedback from all of you!_

_-BubblePenguin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, just this story._

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 6**

**Rose's POV**  
I suppose seeing Mother and Cal shouldn't surprise me since I was pretty sure that, with their egos, they survived. And, of course, all the survivors are together on this ship. Luckily, they're walking in front of me, so they aren't even aware of my presence. I head back down the hallway toward my room.

Robert told me to meet him just outside the entrance to the dining room, so I'll have to find another way. I pass my room, number 485, and head to the back of the ship. Once outside, I make my way around to the front and walk back in. At the entrance to the dining room, I see Robert standing there waiting. I smile; he looks so handsome and welcoming.

When he sees me coming, he smiles, offers me his arm, and says, "Shall we, Miss Rose?"

In return, I link my arm through his and say, "Yes, we shall."

Dinner starts as I would expect: we talk, eat, and enjoy each other's company; until... a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, this gentleman here would like to speak with you," states a rather tall, frightening looking man. He steps aside to reveal this mystery guest. I was prepared to smile and welcome whoever it was, but seeing him cleared my mind of any formal greeting. I jumped out of my chair and ran over to him.

_Author's Note:_

_Ahhhh! Who is it?! Hehe I know! ;) I guess if you want to find out, you'll just have to keep reading! Oh and don't forget to drop me a review! I would really appreciate it :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Greetings. It's me again. I'm here with chapter 7! You guys are in for a real treat this chapter. Lots of drama! Who doesn't love some good drama?_

_-BubblePenguin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, just this story._

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 7**

**Rose's POV**  
I slap Cal across the face.

"I never want to speak to you ever again!" I scream.

Everyone in the dining room stops their usual chatter and turns to look at all the commotion. As I continue yelling insults in Cal's face, I sense Robert approaching from behind me and see Mother appearing from behind Cal.

The scary-looking man steps in between us and causes me to stop. I shove my way through the gathered crowd and run straight toward room 485 - my room - the one place on this ship I know I can be alone. I know Robert is running behind me to catch up, but once I reach my room, I immediately shut the door behind me.

"Rose, are you alright? What just happened? Can I come in? Rose? What's going on? Rose?" Robert begins frantically asking questions.

I give no reply, but instead fall down on my bed and start crying. I want Jack. The one person who has my heart. The only one who can comfort me. The man whose touch I crave so much right now. If only he were still alive to know how much I love him. 

**Jack's POV**  
The night comes and goes, but still no sign of rescue. I decide to find large stones and spell out the word 'HELP' nice and big on the eastern side of the island. I know that if a ship passes by, they'll be coming from the east. I stand guard, watching the long stretch of glaring blue ocean out in front of me.

My stomach starts to rumble and I decide to go find some food, but as I get up, I notice a reflection. A reflection not from the sun, but from an object. It appears to be on top of the water and drawing nearer each second.

A ship! This could be my chance - my one chance to get rescued. This could be my gateway to Rose!

_Author's Note:_

_You didn't think I was going to wrap up the story so quickly, did you? Of course I have to keep dragging it on… and on…. and on…. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind, would you stop for a second and write some words in a quick review? I'll love you forever! Well, I already do, but it would make me super happy!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi. I'm running out of ways to say hi. Haha I'm so pathetic. Anywayyy, here I am posting chapter 8! This one is pretty short. I mean, the other ones are short, but this one is really short. I hope you're not in the mood to read much! Hopefully you'll like it nonetheless. Enjoy!_

_-BubblePenguin_

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 8**

**Jack's POV**  
I rush over and make more firewood to add to my smoke signal. If the smoke signal is effective, I might be getting off this dreadful island today! After I add more wood, I return to my 'HELP' sign and start jumping up and down, waving my arms.

As the ship draws nearer, I begin to make out details that I hadn't seen before. It was a good size, but certainly not as big as the R.M.S. Titanic. On the port side, I see that the ship's name is 'Carpathia'. There are quite a few decks, with some outside areas, and what looks like a spacious interior.

I continue waving my arms and jumping. The ship sounds its horn and turns on its fog lights.

The captain must see me!

As it starts heading my way, I can't help but think of pure joy. Deep down, I have a feeling this ship is the ticket to lead me to Rose. Being with Rose is my destiny, and for some reason, I know the Carpathia can help me. I just know it.

_Author's Note:_

_Aw Jack, you're such a dreamer. I do think the Carpathia will help you. You just wait and see. And for all my wonderful readers, you will see as well! Thank you for reading this far! Leave me a review to let me know what you think and then keep on reading to your heart's content!_


	9. Chapter 9

_It's me again! I'm back to post some more chapters of this story! By the way, I've just decided to start a new Sonny With a Chance story that I'll post the first chapter for soon. Let me know what you think about both fanfics! :)_

_-BubblePenguin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, just this story._

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 9**

**Rose's POV**  
I lay on my bed for an hour, sobbing, and missing Jack more than ever before. About thirty minutes ago, I finally heard Robert's footsteps leave. I guess he got the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk.

Suddenly, the ship blows its horn. I start to panic. I hope nothing bad is happening. I roll over and look out of my stateroom window to see what all the commotion is about.

We seem to be approaching an island. It looks to be very small, and all I can tell from my view is that the word 'HELP' is written largely, made out of rocks and laid neatly on the sand.

Someone must be stranded on the island!

I want to go get a closer look and see what's going on, but I don't want to take any chances of running into Cal or Mother... or even Robert. So, I stay in my room, trying my best to see what's happening from the view out my window.

The 'Carpathia' sails over to the island and I see a figure of a man being escorted onto the ship by a load of crew members. A crowd stands at the top to see what's going on, and to welcome the rescued man.

From just a glimpse, I could have sworn it was Jack... but I must be crazy because I saw Jack die.

I let him go.

I have to look away from the scene because my eyes start welling with tears thinking about him. The chance of him surviving is impossible. I know it's hopeless. I will never see Jack again in this life. It just isn't possible.

_Author's Note:_

_Do I say too much? Eh, don't answer that. Anyway… ta da! How did you like chapter 9? Let me know by writing a review and stay tuned for chapter 10._


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm kind of getting tired of writing a greeting every time… maybe you'd rather just get on with reading the story anyway… *cricket, cricket* Okay, I'll stop blabbering and get on with the next chapter._

_-BubblePenguin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, just this story._

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 10**

**Jack's POV**  
The ship pulls up to the island so that I can get on. I am escorted up a ramp and onto the ship. My clothes are tattered and worn, and I must have filth all over my body.

The captain personally comes to greet me, "You must have been through a lot, young man. How did you end up on this island in the middle of the Atlantic in the first place?"

"Well, sir, I'm not entirely sure. I was one of the passengers aboard the R.M.S. Titanic and I didn't make it onto a lifeboat. I was in the freezing water with the woman I love. Then, all I know is, I was unconscious and I woke up here on this island," I explained.

The captain looked surprised, "Well, you've certainly taken a journey to get here. You're lucky we could even save you!"

"Yes, sir, I am very thankful for that," I tell him.

"Tell us your name, son, so we can add you to our passenger list," the captain orders. I look over and see the captain's assistant getting ready to record my name down and make me an official passenger on the 'Carpathia.'

"Jack Dawson. My name is Jack Dawson," I confidently tell the assistant.

"Pierre," the captain calls to a crew member, "Would you please escort Mr. Jack Dawson to his new stateroom and help him get cleaned up?"

"Yes, captain," Pierre responds. He comes over to help me.

"Wait!" I say, "Before I go, would you please do something for me, captain?"

"Sure, son. What do you need?" the captain asks.

"Can you tell me if there is a passenger aboard by the name of Rose Dewitt Bukater?" I ask eagerly.

"Hand me the passenger list," the captain orders his assistant.

"Here you go, sir," he hands over the list.

The captain scans the list for the one name I care about. The one name I need to hear. The one name that belongs to the woman I love.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dawson, the name Rose Dewitt Bukater is not anywhere on this list."

My heart and mind go blank. I feel empty inside. Why wouldn't Rose be on this ship? If she was rescued, wouldn't she be here? Sorrow crosses my face and I turn away from the captain.

"Thank you, sir," I say sadly.

"Are you ready to go to your stateroom now?" Pierre asks me.

My mind races a million miles an hour thinking of all the possibilities of what could have happened to Rose. I half-heartedly give Pierre a nod and he escorts me to my new home on the journey to New York.

_Author's Note:_

_So, as you could probably tell, this is one of my longer chapters. I hope you are still interested in the story! And don't worry, I will post it all eventually. It's just taking the time to post them that's the problem. Plus I really want to start my new SWAC story while I have the ideas swirling around in my mind. I'll get on it soon! Until then, leave a review and prepare yourself for chapter 11!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Are you tired of reading this story yet? I hope not! There's still much to come on their journey to New York! If you are interested in reading, go ahead and start chapter 11. If not, I can just bore you to death with my horrible author's notes XD. Haha don't chose the latter. Just read on!_

_-BubblePenguin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, just this story. _

**The Search for True Love: Chapter 11**

**Jack's POV**  
Pierre takes me down a long, narrow hallway and we come to a stop at room number 484.

"This is it, Mr. Dawson, your new stateroom. Head on in and make yourself at home. Please let me know if you ever need anything. Au revior!" he says, leaving with a wave.

"Thank you," I tell him politely.

I check my bearings to make sure I can find my room later. It's located toward the front of the ship, near the dining room. On either side of me are rooms 482 and 486 and across the hall is room 485.

I pause for a moment and stare at room 485. I sense something coming from that room, something important, something urgent. As my thoughts wander, a good-looking young man about my age wearing a suit comes up to room 485.

"Is this your room?" I ask him. He looks at me funny.

"This room? Oh, no it isn't. I'm just down the hall in room 470. Say, aren't you the man that just got rescued off that island?"

I laugh a little, "Yes, that was me."

"Well, you must have been through a lot of trouble to get here! My name's Robert Calvert, by the way, and you are?" he introduces himself.

"I'm Jack Dawson. It's nice to meet you," I reply.

His face turns to a confused look.

"Yes... it's nice to meet you, too..." he says, dazed.

The expression on his face puts me on edge.

"I guess I'd better head on in, it's getting kind of late. Plus, I haven't slept much these last few days, being on that island and all," I tell him, starting to ease my way inside my stateroom.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure. Well, goodnight Jack Dawson," Robert says, still with a confused and strange look on his face.

He seems like a nice guy, but this whole situation is very strange. I wonder what's going on in his head. I turn and head inside my new room to get some sleep. 

**Robert's POV**  
Jack Dawson. Jack Dawson. Jack Dawson.

I rack my brain searching for some clarity. Why do I know that name? I know I've heard it before... somewhere. I just can't remember.

I feel like that name has significance, like it's very important… life-changing, even. I just wish I could remember.

Jack Dawson. Jack Dawson. Jack Dawson.

_Author's Note:_

_Ah, come on, Robert! You know the name! REMEMBER! Whoops… guess I got a little carried away there. I just really want him to remember! Read on to the next chapter to find out what happens! Will Robert remember? Will Jack find Rose? Will they live happily ever after? Will I stop asking stupid dramatic questions?_


End file.
